


In My Arms Again

by Destiny_in_the_Stars



Series: On a Summer Wind [2]
Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_in_the_Stars/pseuds/Destiny_in_the_Stars
Summary: A darker outlook on Ernesto and Hector's friendship.Ernesto loses it when Hector wants to leave and the memories come crashing back.





	In My Arms Again

_“I just want to go home, Ernesto!” Hector shouts, his voice rising heavily in volume._

_“I don’t need you home! I need you here… with your music…” Ernesto growls back._

_It has been like this for a week, their arguments spiraling out of control and slowly getting worse. Hector has been planning to go for a while now, but half the time he is forced to stay due to Ernesto’s insisting._

_They’re still friends._

_Aren’t they?_

_“I told you already! There’s no reason why you can’t come visit!” Hector snaps back._

_He yelps suddenly as he’s shoved back, stumbling on his feet. Hands close over the younger musician’s neck and he claws desperately to free himself from the grip, but to no avail._

_“Er-Ernesto, get off!” Hector gasps for air, trying to breathe._

_“You will never understand!”_

_He coughs harshly when he’s finally released. A sudden punch is aimed at his stomach and he doubles over in pain, wincing from the hit._

_“You leave me no choice, Hector.” Ernesto sighs._

_The abuse slowly spirals out of control and half the time Hector is too weak to escape. Blood constantly his clothes when he’s not playing. His eyes lose the light they used to hold, now looking ragged and defeated._

_It isn’t until the night he finally decides to buy the train ticket that everything changes._

_Ernesto keeps pressuring him to write more songs and if he doesn’t it ends up with more smacks._

_“Hector! I told you to write!” Ernesto’s voice snarls._

_Deciding enough is enough, Hector whirls around to face his so-called best friend, a spark of anger shining in his brown irises._

_“I’m going, Ernesto! I’m not your dog…” he growls softly._

_A slap across the face causes Hector to spit up blood, wiping his now split lip._

_“I. Am. Going.”_

_Ernesto suddenly sighs and smiles, “Of course, amigo. I understand. Let’s have a toast before you go.”_

_Despite his suspicions, the younger and much lankier musician takes the glass. He raises it, letting it clink against Ernesto’s._

_“I would move heaven and earth for you, amigo.”_

The sudden scream that erupted startles Imelda into waking up. Frowning, she notices Hector shaking visibly, his eyes widened like a frightened animal.

 

“Hector?” Imelda asks softly.

 

Hector gasps sharply and he doesn’t speak, his bones far too stiff. He trembles violently, looking on the verge of a panic attack.

 

“Mi vida? Hector-“

 

Imelda moves to touch him on the shoulder-blade, but is startled when Hector suddenly scrambles back and flinches away from her.

 

“Don’t touch me!” Hector spits aggressively.

 

“What- What’s wrong?”

 

Hector’s eyes close for a moment then grits his teeth before sighing. The lanky musician looks at Imelda with a pained expression as if whatever he wants to say is physically or emotionally hurting him.

 

And then he speaks.

 

Imelda listens as Hector begins telling the story of what occurred at the hands of Ernesto.

 

Stunned silence fills the air.

 

Imelda curses, but it only seems to startle Hector further and she suddenly falls silent again.

 

“He… He hurt me, Imelda. I couldn’t do anything to defend myself.”

 

The memories obviously still hurt him.

Imelda suddenly pulls the younger skeleton close and lets him break down, sobbing, into her shoulder.

 

What he needs is someone to be there for him.

 

To guide him back into the light.

 

And Imelda has no problem helping.


End file.
